Audio signal separation and recombination are known in the art of audio mixing. For example, blind signal separation identifies and extracts source signals from a mix of those signals. Software packages may operate under user control to combine portions of two or more audio signals together. However, analysis methods for separation of audio and automatic separation and/or recombination of the audio are typically complex and tend to not produce coherent remixes or mashups.